Las mil y un historias salvadas por el Hero
by Nanami Haruka desu
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la realidad se vuelve sueno? ¿Tendrías la fuerza para continuar?¿ El héroe es un copion, que se la pasa plagiando historias agenas? ¿Estaré haciendo estas preguntas aun sabiendo las respuestas?, pasen a leer esta alocada historia, no se arrepentirán XD
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa Minna-san uwu estoy aquí de nuevo con otro nuevo Fic, esta vez será mas de humor y fantasía, aunque tal vez haya romance. Depende de ustedes. Este capítulo es algo corto, porque es como la introducción, mañana subiré el verdadero cap. por así decir.**

**Disclaimer: La serie Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san, quisiera que fuera mía OwO, PERO LA HISTORIA, ESTA TRAMA ES MIA. Cualquier parecido con otro fic, es mera coincidencia, o me copio XD.**

La mil y un historias salvadas por el Hero

Capitulo 1: Índice

Era una mañana tranquila, como cualquier otra en mi larga vida, fui a la biblioteca y al cabo de leer algunos libros, fui a revisar mi correo, había un libro… no tenia remitente, pero por el título del libro pude darme cuenta de quien lo escribió y mando, se titulaba "Las mil y un historias salvadas por el Hero", y claramente había sido América el que lo mando, me quede un rato mirando el libro…

-Me pregunto si tendrá resumen, realmente no quiero leer un libro escrito por ese baka! – exclame, y cuando abrí el libro en la primera hoja había un sobre, entre de nuevo a mi biblioteca, preparándome para leer la carta mandada por ese baka de las hamburguesas, al parecer era el resumen de aquel libro… la leí, decía:

"Hello Iggy, escribí un libro!, será el mejor del mundo porque lo ha escrito el Hero. Decidí que debías ser el primero en leerlo, siéntete honrado hahaha"

-Ese baka no ha cambiado aunque sea una potencia mundial! – reproche y seguí leyendo:

"Resumen: Son una serie de historias muy comunes en mi casa, claro que las modifique haha y use a los países, incluso a mí, el Hero, para las historias, muchas de ellas ya son películas, aun así les he puesto los finales que siempre quise, no te sorprendas, pues te use como protagonista en muchas de ellas, aunque yo siempre soy el Hero y los demás son mis apoyos. Seguramente te va a gustar mucho, aun no tienes que agradecérmelo hahaha, es mi trabajo como Hero hahaha, y además no se te olvide que mañana es tu cumpleaños, considéralo un regalo, seguramente el mejor regalo que te darán haha

Firma: EL HERO"

-P-pero si esto no es un resumen! Ahora tendré que leer el libro – dije sabiendo que en realidad quería leerlo desde que lo recibí – Aunque también tengo que terminar la poción para crear vida, ese frog, ¿Quién se cree que es diciendo que es imposible? – reclame – y también, no es que quiera, pero debo leer el libro del americano – pensé un momento al respecto y decidí leer el libro mientras terminaba la poción, así que me dirigí a mi laboratorio, después de una hora aproximadamente tenía todo listo, el libro era bastante cómico, yo iba apenas en la 3ra historia cuando hice un movimiento brusco y tire la poción sobre el libro el cual empezó a hablar…

-Hahaha!, estoy vivo!, y por tanto también mis historias lo estarán, tomare los personajes del libro mas viejo, la realidad! – dicho esto el libro fijo su mirada en mi y...

-Vaya, si eres el protagonista de muchas historias escritas en mí, vamos – cuando termino de hablar sentí un dolor de cabeza y me desmaye, al despertar me encontraba en un espacio en blanco, lo único que resaltaba ahí, aparte de mí eran unas inmensas letras negras las cuales decían:

Índice

1: Alicia en el país de las maravillas

2:/

3:/

4:/

…

Y así seguía, infinitamente, me acerque a las letras y estas cambiaron a:

1: Licho en el país de las maravillas

Luego a:

1: Let's Go! 3…

Y después:

1:Let's go! 2…

Finalmente:

1: Go! 1…

Y desaparecieron todas las letras, luego alcance a oír un motor… voltee para ver y era… Francis! ¿¡Con orejas de conejo!? Y… ¡En un Ferrari rojo! Cuando se puso a mi altura me tomo de la ropa, me subió al auto y el…

-Oh! Mon amour, llego tarde!, no quiero perder mi apuesta cabeza, vamos! – piso el acelerador y pasados 30 segundos caímos hacia un oscuro agujero donde…

y..? ¿Qué tal? Aplausos, alagos, comentarios, sugerencias, TOMATAZOS, algún sexy español, pussiano, francés, el bad friends trio quizá? XDDD o lo que sea, mándenmelo por reviews, eso me inspira y anima para seguir la historia, no necesariamente serán 1001 historias, aunque quien sabe, dependerá de si les gusta OwO.

Gilbert: Maldita sea! Ya quiero aparecer, mi asombroso ser no tolerara mas tiempo sin ser notado!.

Nanami: Daiyobu Gilbert, pronto aparecerás, y eres algo acido XD literal.

Francis: Oh! Mon amour, quisiera ser un conejito playboy

Nanami: De-demo, . nop, podrías pervertir al público.

Gilbert: Si!

Antonio: Cálmense, muchas gracias por leer y Nanami-chan actualizara este fic Mañana además de que promete subir los fanfics el día acordado al final de cada capítulo, verdad Nanami-chan?

Nanami: Hi, hi, Antonio uwu.

**ACTUALIZO EL 6 DE JULIO DE 2013 XD**


	2. Licho en el país de las maravillas

**Como prometi, el segundo cap de este fic, siento tardar tanto, pero estuve algo ocupada y es muuuy largo, por lo que me tomo un buen rato pasarlo a compu XD espero me disculpen, pero cumpli, aun es el 7 :P pues, el gato Greesher es de Greece, Grecia, bien, sin nada mas que decir, mas que el disclaimer, después de este,la historia:**

**Disclaimer: El anime hetalia no me pertenece, al igual que sus personahes, solo creo fics XDDD le pertenecen a otra persona, no recuerdo su nombre ahora**

**Disclaimer2: La historia "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lewis Carroll, su original autor, pero esta no es esa historia, esta es "Licho en el país de las maravillas" aguas, no se confundan .**

Las mil y unas historias salvadas por el Hero

Capitulo 2: Licho en el país de las maravillas.

Alcance a oír un motor… voltee a ver y era… Francis? ¿¡Con orejas de conejo!?... y… ¡En un Ferrari rojo!, cuando se puso a mi altura me tomo de la ropa, me subió al auto y el…

-Oh! Mon amour, llego tarde!, no quiero perder mi apuesta cabeza, vamos! – piso el acelerador y pasados 30 segundos caímos hacia un oscuro agujero donde… caí y seguí cayendo, pero como el caballero que soy no emití sonido alguno.

-Pero si gritaste como nenita! – recalco Francis.

-Ca-cállate frog, fuera de mis recuerdos! – ordene. Como estaba contando después de una larga caída aterrice, en una habitación muy peculiar, había una mesa, una silla y… Francis que iba masticando algo, luego creí que mis ojos me estaban engañando pues Francis se estaba haciendo pequeño, lo suficiente como para pasar por una diminuta puerta situada en la esquina de la que no me había percatado hasta ese momento, trate de abrir la puerta, pero algo no cuadraba, el picaporte… ¡Tenia Cabello!, era rubio, oscuro y adornado con un mono blanco, trate de girar el picaporte pero…

-¿¡Qué te sucede tonto!? ¿¡Te gusta quitarle o dañarle la nariz a alguien!? – refunfuño el picaporte.

-D-disculpe usted, pero no creí que… - fui interrumpido.

-¿¡Creíste que no me dolería!? Al igual que tu soy un ser vivo! – gruño.

-"Supongo que no se puede tratar con… ¿ella?, le pediré que me deje pasar, tal vez Francis me pueda decir que sucede" – pensé. – Disculpe señorita ¿Podría usted dejarme pasar? – pregunte de manera amable.

-¡No! – Grito - ¡Eres demasiado grande!, vuelve cuando seas más pequeño – dio el picaporte.

-Si, cla… - reaccione - ¿Cómo que vuelva cuando sea más pequeño? ¡Es imposible! – exclame.

-Hay una forma – menciono ella.

-¿Cuál? – pregunte muy interesado.

-En la mesa que está detrás de ti, esta la solución – dio muy confiada. Me dirigí a la susodicha mesa y sobre esta había un plato y en el… una hamburguesa mordida y unas papas fritas.

-Era de esperarse! – dije muy indignado, había una nota el lado de los "alimentos", la leí, decía: "Atáscate".

-Hum! Pero que falta de modales, por nada del mundo comeré esta cosa – declare.

-Si es así, resígnate a no pasar por aquí – advirtió el picaporte mientras se burlaba de mi – Que poco hombre!.

-Bien!, comeré esta calamidad – exclame furioso y decidido. Le di una pequeña mordida a la hamburguesa y de inmediato sentí que me achicaba, satisfecho fui a donde la puerta.

-Ha!, ya soy pequeño, déjame pasar – ordene.

-Primero que nada, soy Belarús o Natalia, como quieras decirme, y segundo, estoy cerrada, necesitas traerme a mi hermano o no abriré – anuncio de manera altanera.

-Y… ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – pregunte algo desconcertado.

-En la mesa, ¿Qué no ves? – dio

-Pero… si… - mire hacia la mesa y… - ¡Ahí estaba! – Bloody Hell! Ahí está!

-Ya te lo había dicho, vamos, tráelo si es que quieres pasar – sentencio Belarús.

-¿¡Po-porque no me lo dijiste antes!?, ahora soy diminuto – solté un suspiro.

-No es mi problema, ni mi obligación – objeto Belarús muy molesta.

-Bien, ahí voy – dije mientras escalaba una de las patas de la mesa – Creo… que estoy… fuera de… forma. Después de varias caídas e intentos logre llegar a mi destino, una vez ahí me acerque al chico, al parecer él era el hermano de Belarus.

-Ven, te necesito para pasar por la puerta – solicite.

-Kolkolkol – maldijo el chico.

-Pero… ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿No quieres ir con tu hermana? – pregunte muy extrañado.

-Kolkol – grito el joven mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿Por qué? – insistí en saber la razón.

-O-one-san… me da miedo – declaro. Ante esto me di cuenta que la única forma de llevarlo era por la fuerza, lamentablemente el… era más fuerte que yo.

-¡Come una papa frita! – escuche desde muy lejos, era la voz de Belarus. Seguí intentando mover a aquel tipo, pero fracase, así que me resigne y comí una patata, en ese momento me hice tan grande que no podría moverme, o de lo contrario era posible que derrumbara el lugar.

-Tontooo!, era solo un pedazo! – grito Belarus. A mi mente vino una buena idea, estire mi mano hacia la mesa y corté un pedazo pequeño de la hamburguesa, lo comí y volví a mi tamaño natural.

-Vaya! Hasta que usaste la cabeza tonto – dio Belarus.

Fui hasta la mesa y pensé que con un dedo podría mover al chico, pero al final tuve que usar mis dos manos para poder llevarlo hasta la puerta, mientras este soltaba maldiciones al aire, que me tenían como destinatario, le entregue a su hermano y ella dio:

-Ah! Russia-niichan, ya nada más nos separara, cásate! Cásate!.

-Aham aham! – "tosí" para llamar la atención de Belarus quien seguía repitiendo "cásate".

-Otra vez tu?, vale hazte pequeño y podrás pasar – condiciono ella. Tome de la mesa 2 trozos de hamburguesa y 1 papa frita, los guarde en las bolsas de mi pantalón, mordí la hamburguesa y volví a hacerme pequeño, fui hacia le puerta.

-Está bien, pasa! – indico el picaporte parlanchín, pero alcance a ver lo que había detrás de la puerta, ¡El océano!, o eso parecía.

-¿Co-como voy a cruzar el océano? – le pregunte a Belarus, como no recibí respuesta voltee… y… ¡No estaban ninguno de los 2 hermanos!, ahora en su lugar solo había un picaporte común y una nota, esta decía:

"Bienvenido al país de las maravillas, Licho"

-¿¡Licho!?, soy Arthur!, no Licho, mas importante "¿El país de las maravillas?", me suena… Ah! Es como "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" de Lewis Carroll… - sonreí al descubrir donde estaba pero esta sonrisa desapareció casi de inmediato - ¡Estoy dentro de un cuento!, y pero aun ¡Lo escribió América! – Cuando termine de gritar pude escuchar que alguien cantaba, era… ¡Sacro Imperio Romano! Con un ¡Pico de dodo! Tenía sentido, pues este ultimo al igual que SIR se habían extinguido, además que iba sentado sobre una escoba que flotaba.

-¿¡Cómo es posible!? – Grite, claramente no recibí respuesta – me temo que él es mi única salida, tendré que nadar hasta el – y así lo hice, me acerque lo mas que pude y pregunte…

-¿Podría llevarme con usted?

-No – respondió SIR con un aire cortante, dado que no tenía otra alternativa, lo tire de la escoba y subí a ella.

-Haha! El capitán Kirkland se apodera de otra nave – dije animado mientras me paraba sobre la escoba, que al parecer no me aguanto, en menos de 1 minuto me encontraba nadando hacia la orilla de una supuesta "isla", cuando por fin llegue vi a SIR junto con el Imperio Romano, Germania y varios soldados trotando alrededor de una… ¿olla?, el olor de la pasta llego hasta mi, decidí alejarme y adentrarme en el bosque.

Camine sin rumbo durante un buen rato hasta que desde unos arbustos vi a Suiza, tomado de la mano con Liechtenstein, quien no llevaba su característico listón, ambos estaban sentados sobre un tronco, sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro – sin voltear le golpee la mano.

-Vete! Shu! – susurre aun sin ver quién era, sin embargo siguieron molestándome hasta que voltee, era Suiza.

-Shh Suiza, estoy ocupado viendo a Su… - reacciones y voltee, Vash había sacado 3 pistolas, 2 en sus manos y una en la boca.

-Wtf!? – grite mientras corría, Suiza me perseguía y gritaba:

-Fuera! Fuera! Estos son los dominios de Vashul dim y Linchul dam, te matare!. Luego de unas horas me encontré lejos de ellos.

-Pero… si twetle dim y twetle dam son amistosos, ese baka de las hamburguesas me las pagara – amenace, pero había un problema, estaba perdido. Camine y en medio del bosque alcance a ver un árbol que tenia flores rosas.

-Wo..!, Kiku me había dicho de esto, esas flores se llaman… - fui interrumpido por una voz que a completo mi frase, claro que agrego algo más.

-Sakuras Licho-san – no logre ver a nadie.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Déjame verte! – exigí

-Pero si estoy aquí – murmuro lo que parecía ser el árbol, un rostro se formo en este.

-E-e-eres u-un árbol – tartamudee de asombro.

-Hi! Licho-san, soy un árbol de sakuras – declaro el árbol.

En seguida puse una cara llena de miedo, o eso es lo que le pareció al árbol.

-Creo que me teme Licho-san, tomare las medidas necesarias – de pronto el rostro desapareció del árbol, eso me tranquilizo. Sobre el árbol, en una de sus ramas apareció una boca, luego unos ojos… nariz… cuerpo.

-Es una persona, menos mal – me apresure a decir, luego al mirar de nuevo, aparecieron una orejas y una cola de gato, blancas… con manchas de color café en forma de "z" unas grandes y otras más pequeñas.

-U-un hombre-gato! – grite, solo algo asustado.

-Mentira ¬w¬ gritaste mucho - ¿Eh? Ahora también te metes en mis recuerdos señorita Nanami? – solo iba de paso XD haha.

Volviendo a lo mío, el hombre-gato solo respondió…

-Nya~ soy el gato Greesher o el gatito rizón – dio mientras se frotaba los ojos, tenía cara de sueño.

-Rizón?, pero si no estás riendo – aclare. Del árbol salió la misma voz de antes.

-Así dice la historia Licho-san – escuche.

-Historia! ¿Como salgo de ella? – pregunte.

-Nya~ solo la reina de los tomates lo sabe – maulló el gato.

-¿Dónde la encuentro? – me apresure a preguntar, pero el gato Greesher estaba desapareciendo, parte por parte, cuando solo quedaba su mano, señalo un letrero, y así se fue.

-Eso no estaba ahí! – gruñí muy enfadado, en el letrero decía:

Feliz no cumpleaños -

- La rata vieja que era planchadora

Me decidí por ir hacia donde apuntaba "Feliz no cumpleaños". Aunque aun estaba lejos ya se escuchaban varias personas cantando, eran tres voces. Decidí acercarme más, había una mesa muy larga llena de teteras, de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores, había dos "personas" sentadas alrededor de la mesa, uno era… ¡América!, me acerque a él, molesto.

-América! Tienes que darme una explicación – reclame viéndolo fijamente.

-Yo soy el sombrerero héroe loco – aclaro, era verdad que no estaba vestido como siempre, traía un pantalón gris, zapatos y playera azul grisáceo, saco marrón y mono verde agua, sin mencionar el enorme sombrero en forma de hamburguesa.

-Le invito a que se siente y me diga su nombre – dio, me quede atónito, el nunca era tan formal, tome asiento y ahí también estaba… Austria!, con orejas como las de Francis, de un tono más oscuro.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el sombrerero.

-Soy A... – me detuve, aun no sabia quienes eran ellos en realidad, así que me vi obligado a decir algo que realmente no me agrado – me llamo Licho.

-Licho!? Vaya nombre hahahaha – rio el sombrero.

-Veo que celebran algo – dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Si, nuestro no cumpleaños – anuncio el sombrerero.

-¿No cumpleaños? – Pregunte muy preocupado por la salud mental de aquellos – "Veo que lo de loco es por algo" – pensé.

-Bien sabido es que tienes tu un cumpleaños – comento "América".

-Solo uno, al año – completo "Austria".

-¿Austria? – dude de que fuera él.

-Yo soy la liebre, no sé quien es Austria – comento la liebre mientras tomaba te.

-Pero!, te quedan 364 días de no cumpleaños, esos son los que celebramos aquí! – decidió el sombrerero.

-Entonces, hoy también es mi no cumpleaños – dije algo fuera de lugar.

-¿En serio? – pregunto la supuesta liebre.

-¡Que pequeño es mi mundo! – menciono el sombrerero.

-¿Tu mundo? – Dije enfadado - ¡No es como si fuera tuyo baka!

-Cálmate, ¿Quiere te? – ofreció la liebre.

-Si, hasta que alguien dice algo con sentido – remarque – pero solo media taza, "Rayos, en la historia Alicia dice lo mismo, y cortan la taza". Demasiado tarde, la liebre que parecía el más cuerdo tomo el cuchillo e hizo un corte, para mi sorpresa hizo un corte horizontal, no como en la historia original, pero aun así era extraño, el se te sostenía sin base alguna, y la taza decía "Tomaaame", de eso me di cuenta después de tomar de ella, ya que me había hecho pequeño de nuevo, estaba corriendo por la mesa mientras…

-Baka!, es por culpa del gato Greesher que… - de repente de una azucarera salió… ¿¡Sadiq (Turquía)!?

-Gato?, donde? – decía muy enojado, ¡Sadiq tenia orejas de ratón!, empezó a perseguirme hasta que derramo el té de una gran tetera, por el cual resbale y caí de la mesa, era como una cascada o eso parecía por mi tamaño, aterrice en una de las hojas de te…

-¡Que tontos son esos tipos, esta es la merienda más disparatada que he visto! – grite, después de un momento perdí el conocimiento. Cuando lo recobre me hallaba en la entrada de lo que parecía ser un huerto, pero las hierbas eran enormes. Me levante y camine hacia lo que parecía la salida, cuando escuche unas voces susurrándose cosas, hasta que unas hablaron más fuerte.

-Haha somos los limones más awesomes del mundo – declararon los limones.

-Pero si son solamente limones, no son importantes – sentencie.

-Tienes envidia ksesesese, porque no eres como nosotros verdad? –Grito uno de los limones y los demás solo ascendieron – ksesese verdad! Verdad!

-Basta limones, dejen de comportarse así – ordenaron unas voces de mujer, voltee y eran zanahorias.

-Ksesesesese callen zanahorias, nosotros los awesomes limones se lo ordenamos, o es que quieren que le pongamos algo de lemmon a la cosa – ofrecieron los limones, y pude notar un sonrojo en el naranja de las zanahorias.

-Limones! Dejen de acosar a las zanahorias – se escucho una voz gruesa y fuerte, eran… los pepinos!

Aunque ya nada podía sorprenderme. Tenía tanta hambre que pregunte…

-¿P-puedo tomar una zanahoria?

-Adelante – dijeron las mismas. La corte, tome una espina que estaba tirada y…

-Preparo, rebano y al estomago vamos! – termine de cortar y me dispuse a comerla cuando esta grito.

-Aaaaa!

-Iu! – tire la zanahoria, esta fue absorbida de inmediato por la tierra y reapareció entre las ramas, justo donde estaba.

-Ha!, no les habíamos dicho que si crecían!... las ramas claro – comentaron las zanahorias.

-Volviendo al tema, que verdura eres? – preguntaron los pepinos.

-Verdura? – me hallaba muy confundido por la pregunta.

-Si, debes ser una, aunque nunca había visto una verdura como tu – declararon las zanahorias.

-Pues yo no soy una verdura – aclare – soy un humano.

-Un humano!, que inmundo, no te queremos aquí, vete! – reclamaron las zanahorias.

-Lo sabia – aseguraron los pepinos.

-¿Qué no eres una verdura? ¡No te quieras pasar de verga! – dijeron al tiempo los limones mientras se inclinaban a un lado.

-Vete humano! O tendremos que sacarte nosotros – amenazaron las verduras. Salí de ahí y ahora frente a mi solo había pasto, más grande que yo, ya me había acostumbrado, cuando vi un hongo enorme. Sobre él había una oruga con… ¡Cabello largo!, amarrado en una cola de caballo me acerque y…

-Hello… - salude.

-Ah! Hola! ¿Quieres dulces? – pregunto, acto seguido me asombre, ¿Había oído bien?, ¿Me había ofrecido dulces una oruga?

-No… acaso no te aburres de comer dulces?, ¿No quieres algo nuevo? – pregunte.

-Pues… no tengo más – anuncio mientras su rostro se volvía gris, de decepción. Me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba rodeado de opio, Tome un puño, y ahí termino lleno el humo, la oruga cambio a varios colores muchas veces. Al cabo de un rato me fui.

Me adentre al bosque, de nuevo y después de estar un rato caminando se me ocurrió llamar a alguien que seguramente sabia donde estaba la reina de los corazones, el gato Greesher.

-Greesher, Greesher! – llame lo más alto que pude hasta que escuche un nya, voltee y encima de un árbol estaba el de nuevo.

-Nya~ ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mientras dormitaba.

-¿Sabes dónde está la reina de los tomates? – pedí

-Si, Nya~ - contesto el gato.

-¿Cómo llego hasta ella? – insistí en saberlo

-Puedes llegas hasta su castillo de muchas formas, por aquí, por allá, por acuella, pero yo siempre entro por aquí nya~ - el árbol se partió por la mitad, en frente de mi estaba la entrada al laberinto del castillo. Me apresure y en el jardín del castillo se escuchaban a varias personas cantar, mi sorpresa fue que no eran humanos, si no cartas, una de chayote, esta estaba en lugar de las espadas o picas en el cuento original, otra era de uva, aparentemente eran los diamantes, opio en lugar de tréboles y tomates en lugar de corazones. Tres cartas tenían en sus manos baldes con lo que parecía ser pintura roja, mientras cantaban:

_Vamos a trabajar, las cebollas hay que pintar_

_Y todas tomatosas quedaran, muy sabrosas se verán_

_Las cebollas hay que pintar, muy rojas han de quedar_

_Pum pum ohh las cebollas hay que pintar o_

_Al fin vamos a llorar, pues bien se yo, y también yo_

_Que pronto morirá ohm_

_Pero hay que obedecer, tomates tendrán que ser, si_

_Tomates se van a ver, las verduras de este jardín_

Tome valor y pregunte:

-¿Pero porque señor del 3 las pintan de carmín?

_Pues verá usted, cebollas sembramos por error y..._

_La reina nos encargo, que tomates debían ser_

_Si cebollas ve, nos matara y nos degollara_

-Bloody Hell! – dije

_Para podernos salvar, las vamos a barnizar_

-Como un caballero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada – tome un balde de "pintura", una brocha y cante:

_Yo los voy a ayudar, las cebollas hay que pintar_

_Pues pronto ya su majestad, las viene a inspeccionar_

_Y nos decapitara, si, si cebollas aun hay_

_Ni azul, ni gris, si no de carmín las vamos a pintar._

De pronto se escucharon trompetas

-La reina! – exclamaron asustadas las cartas

-La reina… - repetí, asombrado por la cantidad de cartas y de cómo los anteriores pintores se tiraban al piso, con mi orgullo era imposible que lo hiciera, así que tropecé y caí con ellos, mientras veía asombrado el desfile de las cartas.

-A formar! – grito una voz, a la que todas las cartas obedecieron – Pasen lista!, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Entonces apareció Francis en su Ferrari, con un altavoz de mano.

-Su alteza, serenísima, tomatera de los tomates de la santa trinidad tomate, alteza, imperial, español, la reina de los tomates – anuncio Francis, entonces se escucho otra voz, era… Lovino?

-Pervertido!, te has olvidado de mi! – grito furioso.

-Y… el rey… - susurro Francis sin el aparato.

-Viva! Viva! – grito la reina.

-"¿Qué? Alguien animaba a Lovino, tenía que ser… Antonio!" – pensé, y efectivamente era él, fijo su mirada en uno de los "tomates", cebolla mal pintada diría yo. Fue hasta ella y…

-Hum! ¿Quién pinto esta cebolla? ¡Quiero tomates! Muy caro le va a costar!, la cabeza le he de cortar! –comento eufórica la reina, mientras las cartas se culpaban entre ellas, alcance a ver otra carta, un ¿13?

-Ya me cansasteis tíos, la cabeza perderéis! – grito la reina y de nuevo cantaron:

_Los vamos a degollar, y no se podrán salvar_

_Las cebollas blancas del jardín pintaron de carmín_

_Oh, los vamos a degollar._

-Cállense ostias! –grito furiosa la reina, que en realidad era Antonio, aunque hay que aceptar que el vestido le sentaba.

-Pero, su majestad, si solo estaban tratando de ayudar – objete. El me miro y…

-Tu… dime tu nombre!

-Soy A... Licho – dije resignado, ese era mi nombre ahora.

-Licho eh?, sabes cocinar? – pregunto la/el reina

-S-si su alteza – admití

-Bien, serás uno de mis cocineros!, los otros 2 son unos inútiles – aclaro mientras señalaba a un italiano y un alemán, Feliciano?, Ludwig?, eran ellos!, al final termine yendo a la cocina, era una prueba, debía cocinar algo con los "tomates" que se habían sembrado, ósea con cebollas. Hice uno de los platillos mas deliciosos de mi casa, lo lleve y cuando lo Provo, el se desmayo.

-¿Qué le pasa su alteza? – pregunte mientras trataba de levantarlo, cuando lo hizo el…

-La c-cabe-cabeza p-per-perderás, ¡Eso estuvo horrible! – comento la reina, me enfade, ahora vería de lo que soy capaz, recordé los trozos de hamburguesa y la papa, los saque de mis bolsillos, estaban mojados, se veían asquerosos, pero 2 barajas ya me había rodeado, no tenia de otra.

-Me odio a mi mismo por hacer esto – metí un trozo de patata a mi boca, lo comí, sabia… bien?, al fin crecí, era más grande que el castillo mismo, así que este comenzó a colapsarse, todos salieron, y yo corrí, de regreso por donde había venido, con las barajas, el rey y la reina tras de mí, pase por donde la oruga, no sé cómo pero ya tenía una pipa, luego el huerto, los malditos limones alzaron una rama, tropecé, aun así me levante y seguí corriendo, me encontré con el sombrerero y la liebre, pero no estaban festeando, ni siquiera bebiendo te, mientras corría pregunte:

-¿Por qué no festejan? – era raro.

-Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños! – gritaron pues yo ya me había alejado, pase por el árbol de sakuras, la cara se formo de nuevo, por lo que corrí mas rápido, SIR, Imperio Romano, Germania estaban sentados comiendo pasta con… Feliciano y Ludwig?!, como llegaron antes?... ah! Cierto, Feliciano era veloz cuando se trataba de pasta. El océano era como un charco de agua, para poder pasar por la puerta debía ser pequeño, cuando saque un pedazo de hamburguesa, me di cuenta de que en la dirección en donde estaba el huerto venia hacia mí un sartén con el adorno de una zanahoria, me golpeo justo en la cabeza y me desmaye.

Al cabo de un rato desperté a causa de que sentí calor en una de mis mejillas luego en la otra, y de nuevo, era… un candelabro… ¡Me estaba besando en las mejillas!

-Oh mon amour A-ding-dung, es una doncella – exclamo feliz aquel objeto.

-"Un momento, acento francés, obsesión por las chicas… no cabe duda, es Francis!" – pensé, mire mis manos, no tenia dedos, eran como guantes y no paraba de escuchar "ding dong", venia de…

**Hasta aquí hehe…, ¿Qué tal?, algo que quieran decir ^^, le gusto?, merezco un tomatazo y a un sexy Bad Touch Trio :3**

**Gilbert: Pero si aquí nos tienes,XD mi asombroso ser estuvo awesome en la historia, más vale que también salga en la que sigue ¬¬**

**Francis: Mon amour no eres el único personaje, haha, yo soy mejor o no mon petit Nanami**

**Nanami: Gomen, demo yo prefiero s Gil :I**

**Gilbert: te lo dije, nadie se resiste a mi awesome ser**

**Nanami: Pero yo soy mas awesome :DD**

**Antonio: Basta, Nanami siente mucho la tardanza y espera que les haya gustado, ya nos veremos después**

**Nanami: sip, actualizo el:**

_**14 de julio del 2013**_

**Porque me lleva algo de tiempo la historia, más una completa.**


End file.
